wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lepi
Lepi - zwani potocznie Króliczakami lub Zajęczakami, ''' a w rejestrach federacyjnych zapisani jako '''Homo Lepus (co w niskim gotyku przekłada się na tłumaczenie tego na Człowiek zajęczy, lub nie do końca poprawnie'' Człowiek króliczy'') - humanoidalna rozumna rasa hybryd, zamieszkująca obecnie tereny Federacji Arcanus, oraz stanowiąca integralną cześć społeczeństwa tego państwa. Charakterystyka Spoglądając na typowego przedstawiciela tej rasy nie sposób zauważyć jego hybrydowego genetycznego pochodzenia. Większość ciała lepi wygląda całkowicie normalnie, mają oni jednak elementy ciała, które imperialnego purytanina przyprawiłyby o białą gorączkę i zawał serca. W oczy rzuca się bowiem para długich króliczych uszu, które podobnie jak w przypadku Kumihan wyrastają z tylnej części głowy. Każdy osobnik posiada także odpowiednio króliczy ogonek w miejscu zakończonym u każdego normalnego człowieka kością ogonową. Jednak rzadko zdarza się, że osobnik Homo Lepus, jest owego pozbawiony. Ponadto, bardzo rzadko zdarza się, iż przedstawiciel rasy Lepi posiada futerko na na rekach (sięgające zazwyczaj do okolic łokcia) lub nogach (zazwyczaj nie przekraczające wysokości dolnej partii ud), które powodują powstawanie naturalnych futerkowych długich rękawiczek, czy też nad/-podkolanówek. Płciowość i prokreacja Lepi tak jak większość humanoidalnych ludzkich hybryd mają podział na dwie płcie, które stanowią podobne zadania jak w innych społeczeństwach. Całkowicie inną rzeczą jednak jest prokreacja jak i dorastanie osobników Homo Lepus. Ciąża u przedstawicielek Króliczaków, trwa krócej niżeli w przypadku zwykłych ludzi i okres takowej wynosi zazwyczaj pół roku, dziecko rodzi się w takim samym stopniu zaawansowania jak zwyczajne ludzkie dziecko. Lepi jako gatunek ma większą szanse na ciąże mnogie. Istnieje możliwość prokreacji z ludźmi, jednakże długość takowej ciąży waha się od 6-9 miesięcy, i im dłuższa jest tym większa szansa, iż potomek przejął pełną pulę genów czysto ludzkich - jednakże nie jest to reguła. Młody osobnik jest karmiony piersią - co jest zwyczajne dla ssaków, przez krotki czas. albowiem oprócz ciązy to tempo dorastania Lepi również jest szybsze i dojrzałość organizmu, w tym także płciową, osiągają w czasie o jedną trzecią krótszym, od normalnego okresu potrzebnego zwykłym młodym ludziom. Porozumiewanie Lepi porozumiewają się imperialnym niskim gotykiem, co nie jest jakoś wielkim zdziwieniem patrząc na to, że posługuje się nim większość istot w galaktyce. Psychika Gdyby trzeba było określić zachowanie Homo Lepus jednym słowem, to byli by oni pacyfistami. W większości Lepi to istoty o łagodnym usposobieniu, pełni empatii i szacunku do innego. Nie szukają oni zwady, a konflikty starają się rozwiązać pokojowo. Broń, nawet przy spotkaniu wrogo nastawionej rasy była ich ostatnim rozwiązaniem, jednakże nie znaczy to, że po nią nie sięgną, gdy sytuacja będzie wymagać jej użycia. Są też istotami z natury ciekawskimi, lubiącymi odkrywać nowe rzeczy. Lepi należą też do tych gatunków które cechują się dość dużą lojalnością i przywiązaniem. Są rasą która ma ogromny wstręt do mięsa, dlatego też uznaje się ich za wegetarian. Szał Kaerbannogh Rozwiązanie jest proste... albo będziecie ich zamykać pozwalając szaleństwu zapanować nad nimi, albo dacie im, bardziej honorowe rozwiązanie, pozwalając im zachować tą resztkę człowieczeństwa, którą posiadają od urodzenia. Efekt będzie ten sam, równie ponury w obu przypadkach, jednak, w jednym z nich umierać nie będzie szalony i bezrozumny Króliczak, tylko wojownik, który... - czy to go obchodziło, czy nie - oddał życie za sprawę... ''anonim z Federacji Raz na pewną ilość urodzeń rodzi się coś co można było by nazwać wypaczeńcem - Lepi pozbawiony empatii, łagodnego usposobienia i z dość wątpliwym poczuciem szacunku, zarówno do innych, jak i do siebie (lub przesadnym poczuciem w tym ostatnim przypadku i rozbuchanym ego), pełen psychopatycznych zachowań i żądzy krwi, które nasilają się wraz z dojrzewaniem takiego osobnika. Dość często zdarza się, że cechy te idą w parze wraz z białymi włosami i uszami, oraz czerwonymi oczami, jednak zdarza się, że osobnik z takimi cechami jest jednak zdrowy, przez co diagnozowanie tej przypadłości jest problematyczne. Lepi nie mogący zaspokoić swojej mrocznej duszy stopniowo popada w szaleństwo, tracąc po długim czasie kontakt z rzeczywistością i zaspokajając swoje mordercze żądze na każdym najbliższym osobniku. Jedyne co łączy "szalone" jak i zwykłe króliki to lojalność i przywiązanie, a przynajmniej, tak długo jak te dotknięte syndromem zachowują zdrowy rozum. Sama ta przypadłość nigdy nie została dokładnie przebadana, ani też nie wiadome jest czy jest jakaś możliwość jej leczenia, dlatego też pokojowi Lepi nie wiedząc jak sobie poradzić z takim problemem, zaczęli umieszczać Króliczaków dotkniętych tym syndromem w pełniącej rolę szpitala-więzienia, znajdującej się na ich ojczystej planecie twierdzy zwanej Kaerbannogh, od której to, przez długi czas niezbadana i nieznana, przypadłość otrzymała nazwę. "Umiejętności" Lepi są rasą z natury bardzo pracowitą, jednakże ich umiejętności szczytują tylko w kilku dziedzinach. Jedną z tych dziedzin jest rolnictwo - powodując iż nawet z nieurodzajnej ziemi, Zajęczaki są w stanie wycisnąć coś co da jakieś plony, gdzie z kolei na urodzajnej ziemi są w stanie zwiększyć plony nieraz o połowę, w stosunku do podstawowych wartości. Kolejną z dziedzin gdzie Lepi mają dość duże pole do popisu jest majsterkowanie. Każdy z nich ma wrodzony talent do niego i potrafi "z niczego" stworzyć coś co zadziała. Oczywiście nie ma szans się to równać z orkowym podejściem do budownictwa. Potrafią oni (zazwyczaj po krótkim instruktarzu) zbudować lub naprawić bardziej skomplikowane urządzenia, jednakże nie będące tak trwałe, jak te wybudowane w fabrykach. Jednakże na planetach rolnych, na których odpowiedni czas zbiorów jest nieraz ważnym aspektem, takie prowizoryczne budowane urządzenia czy pojazdy, są dość dużym ułatwieniem - szczególnie, gdy trzeba czekać na zamówiony sprzęt. Ich naturalna ciekawość świata, umiejętności majsterkowania oraz wspomniana pracowitość sprawia, że Lepi, bardzo często wstępują do handlowych flot, federacyjnej Marynarki i służą tam z powodzeniem, jako personel techniczny, ale także jako zwykli marynarze, często z adnotacja, iż nie będą posługiwać się bronią jeżeli nie będzie to całkowite zagrożenie życia załogi. Patrząc na ich pracowitość oraz umiejętność majsterkowania nadawali by się oni także na robotników fabryk, jednakże, w przypadku Lepi problemem są warunki pracy. Lepi w porównaniu do większości innych ras, są bardzo wrażliwi na punkcie dużej ilości zanieczyszczeń przemysłowych, co przekłada się na to, że Lepi może pracować na okręcie, na otwartym polu lub we własnym warsztacie, ale nie w pełnej wyziewów chemicznych i innych szkodliwych substancji, fabryce. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o psionikę Lepi są pozbawieni możliwości kształtowania Osnowy. Z początku sądzono, iż są oni rasą pariasów, jednakże brak oddziaływania na psioników jak to robią pariasi, oraz zostawianie po sobie duchowego eterycznego śladu, utwierdziło badaczy, że chociaż Lepi posiadają pełnoprawną duszę, to jednak gen psionika u przedstawicieli Homo Lepus nie występuje - został prawdopodobnie utracony, w czasie hybrydyzacji. Społeczeństwo Tak jak większość gatunków humanodidów, Lepi zamieszkują w wielkich metropoliach w dość potężnymi zabudowami miejskimi, jednakże w przypadku Zajęczaków, zaczęto mówić raczej o miastach-norach, aniżeli faktycznych, miastach ulach, chociaż i w takowych mieszkają przedstawiciele tej rasy. Miasto-nora w przeciwieństwie do miasta-ula, jest silnie zdecentralizowaną podziemną strukturą dzieląca się na setki bliskich sobie pomniejszych osad, jednak połączonych ze sobą zarówno administracyjnie jak logistycznie siecią wielu tuneli - naturalnych bądź wykopanych sztucznie. Mało tego Lepi, wykorzystali dodatkowo niektóre jaskinie (gdy te spełniały pewne warunki), aby uprawiać tam jadalne rośliny czy też grzyby, dla których to środowiskiem naturalnym były dość ciemne i zazwyczaj słabo lub wcale nie oświetlone miejsca. Społeczeństwo Lepi zbudowane jest na wzór preindustrialnych tradycyjnych społeczeństw z dawnych czasów Terry skupiając się na silnych więzach rodowych, które nieraz same zamieszkają całą osadę. Religia Lepi są społeczeństwem które dość szybko się adaptuje do warunków, toteż, obecnie ciężko stwierdzić jaką tak naprawdę religię wyznają, jednak prawdopodobnie największa ilość Króliczaków wyznaje federacyjny antyteizm, bądź występujący w Federacji kult Imperatora. 666-sty regiment Gwardii Federacyjnej "Bestie" Lepi są prawdopodobnie jedynymi obecnie podludźmi w Federacji, którzy posiadają całkowicie własny rasowy regiment w gwardii federacyjnej, co jest dość ironiczne patrząc na to, iż ogólnie są rasą pacyfistów. '''666-sty regiment Gwardii Federacyjnej "Bestie"' skrótowo nazywany Regimentem Bestii, znany także jako Regimentem Śmierci, lub Regimentem Przeklętych jest regimentem w którym miejsce znajdują się Króliczaki dotknięte szałem Kaerbannogh. Regiment sam w sobie jest próbą rozwiązania problemu skazy jakim jest syndrom dotykający rasy Lepi, przy jednoczesnym wykorzystaniu go do granic możliwości. Symbolem Regimentu jest królicza czaszka oznaczająca pochodzenie ludzi z regimentu, oraz to że ich przeznaczeniem jest śmierć, na tle połamanej tarczy symbolizującej z kolei złamane życie jakim jest filozofia całej rasy. Cały symbol stosowany jest tylko na czołgach i maszynach kroczących. Żołnierze regimentów noszą zamiennie tylko broszki lub przedmioty doń podobne w kształcie samej czaszki z loga. Regiment jako jedyny odróżnia się budową od reszty federacyjnych oddziałów, dzieląc się zazwyczaj na kamandery po 1000 ludzi każde, na czele którego staje oficer zwany Kamandirem, który z perspektyw dzierżonych obowiązków jakie posiada, bliski jest zarysowi imperialnych Komisarzy. Powstanie (w budowie) Historia gatunku (w budowie) Kicać mi stąd, a jak nie to wytargam za uszy! Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Podludzie i mutanty